Angel wings and angel gems
by Misaratis
Summary: The beginning of the end. Danny's life is about to change dramatically and nobody is sure whether he will be the same. After a fateful encounter with a new enemy, Danny finds strange things happening to both his body and his powers. Will he struggle over the obstacles alone; or will a helpful hand reach out to him? Danny doesn't even know if hes a ghost anymore, or something ells.


** Hello and welcome. This is technically my second fic, but I like to think of it as my first. The other one is…. a practice of sorts. I'm not too serious about it, but I still want too finish it before I pursue this one anymore. It will be updated slowly, so this isn't a hiatus. Still, if you consider yourself a impatient person, this might not be you fic, at least not yet.**

** Though maybe whichever if this one gets a lot of attention the other one will take the backseat. I guess only time will tell. For now, enjoy the Chapter 1!**

Chapter 1 The beginning of the end

Spring cast its annual warmth and charm over the inhabitants of Amity Park. The slowly warming temperatures thawed the ground and snow on top of it, turning the end of season ice to a mushy sludge. Early optimists began to pack away their heavy winter coats and boots, in favor of lighter clothing. Flower and gardening stores readied their merchandise for the imminent storm of shopping whilst the consumers planed their gardens.

Teachers of varying subjects warned their students of the upcoming exams and the implications their grades held. One such teacher, a man known to his students as Mister Lancer, stood in his classroom lecturing the drooping teens in front of him "As I hope all of you know, your end of term exams are coming in three months. Now that may seem a like a long time, but it's not. With all the material you have to study, those days will fly by." Mr. Lancer felt a twinge of exasperation as he looked at his students, each of them drained. Though, tired as they were, all of them were alert. The teacher looked at the wall clock that hung above the door. Five minutes left of class. With a small smile gracing his lips, he announced "Well, you've all done good work today. I think I'll let you off early" His smile widened as the group of fifteen year olds looked at him with a mixture of alarm and joy. "and no homework either." All of the teens broke out in to wide grins such as his own, already starting to pack their books away. Before the classroom became too noisy, Mr. Lancer said with a slightly raised voice "hold on, hold on." They all stopped and stared, worried that's the too-good-to-be-true announcement from their strict teacher had been a hoax. "I'm only doing this because I know that you all will work very hard to study for your exams." he eyed his students precariously as some of their happy grind turned slightly nervous "Dismissed, and see you all on Monday."

In the second to the back row Tucker Malcolm Foley, Samantha Manson and Daniel Jack Fenton, better known as Tucker, Sam and Danny, happily packed away their things. The three teens, along with all the others in the room, started planning their weekend.

The Goth cleared her throat to get the attention of her friends, both looked at her quizzically. "Sam are you alright?" Danny asked, pausing in hauling his backpack off the ground.

"More than alright." She stated smugly. The two boys shared confused looks. The girl continued "And after I show what I have in my backpack, you will be more than alright as well." her complacent attitude remained unchanged. "Tucker, will be so kind as too tell us what new, totally awesome, blockbuster horror movie will be premiering on Sunday?"

The technology obsessed adolescent stared in confusion "Who doesn't know? It's-" he stopped short, interrupting himself "no, no you did not." his eyes bulged from his skull.

Sam looked to both sides and motioned for her friends to come closer, they quickly complied. She reached in to her fuzzy, purple, spider shaped bag and looked both her friends purposefully in the eyes. Without another word, she pulled a blank DVD in a transparent case out and in to the light of day. Both boys stared and muttered a low "whoa." in submissive appreciation. Unfortunately for the three of them, their admiration was cut short by a gasp of cold air from Danny.

"Great." He muttered, hauling his backpack around his shoulders and stepping towards the door "You go on without me. I'll catch up. Watching it at your place, right?" He said, directing the question at Sam. "No. We're gunna' go visit our other friend with a mini theater in her basement." She said sarcastically, earning a snort from both boys.

"Let's just hope it's the Box Ghost or something." He half-heartedly chuckled and walked towards the door.

Once in the hall, he ran behind a corner. The young half ghost spared a small thought and a silent thanks to his teacher for allowing them to leave early, for that meant that the halls were deserted. Once sufficiently hidden, he summoned his ghostly energy and transformed. A blue ring of light appeared around his waist and split, both halves traveling opposite directions up and down the length of his body. Danny Fenton had disappeared and in his place stood the famed ghostly hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom.

With a keen sense of hearing developed out of necessity, and slightly enhanced by his ghost form, he listened for any disturbance is the school. He heard nothing.

Invisibly and intangibly, Danny flew up though the floors of his school and emerged out of the roof. A quick skim over the area told him there were no ghosts to be seen, so he looped back around and traveled to the school basement meat locker. There he was met with the throaty yell of a familiar nemesis.

"I am The Box Ghost!" The box ghost yelled "Beware my awesome power. Watch and tremble as I use my terrifying influence over these containers both cardboard and square, to bring you to your doom!" He finished, lifting his hands and levitating several boxes containing various assortments of meat.

Danny smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he would soon be back with his friends.

It was at this point that, as of yet unknown to the boy, Daniel Jack Fenton's life would be changed forever.

Danny reached to his side and pulled the Fenton Thermos off his HAZMAT suit belt and moved to uncap it. Though to the ghost hybrid's surprise, a voice interrupted both ghosts in the room. It was a mellifluous and beautifully feminine voice that rang through the basement. It was eerie and mysterious, seeming to come from several different places at once "Thank you Box Ghost," the voice sang "you may return to the Ghost Zone now." Immediately the Box Ghost dropped his boxes and floated though the ceiling, but did not leave without one final "Beware."

Danny slowly floated back down, his body in a tense battle position, every sense he held were strained. His heart frantically pumped adrenaline through his veins. He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself. The air was still and flat, nothing moved, nothing changed. It was like this that he, and whatever other ghost that may have been with him in the basement stayed for several silent minutes. The longer he stood, the further his imagination got away from him, becoming increasingly harder to push the thoughts to the back of his mind. Danny tightened his fists muffled frustration. He knew needed to be ready for anything.

He wasn't.

Like a butchers knife that cut precisely and effectively through flesh, a shadow moved around a corner of boxes and towards the half ghost. It came around him and grabbed both wrists, holding them in place with one hand and pushed forwards. The ghost then looped it's free arm around his neck, pulling his head backwards. With the combined push and unanimous press toward the ground, Danny fell to his knees, the ghost crouching with him.

Everything had happened in such swift and fluid succession that the young ghost hunter had no time to proses what had happened until he was on the ground. He groaned in discomfort, the sound forced through clenched teeth.

Yet again, a long uncomfortable pause developed. Danny tried to faze trough his captor's arms, but to his dismay, he remained put.

The voice, which he now knew belonged to the ghost that had him pinned, spoke in a low and strained whisper "I'm sorry." was all that she said. Danny tried to move his head so he could look at his opponent's face, his mind racing to try to guess if any of his known enemies could be responsible. He concluded that they could not, this was a new villain. But why had she apologized?

"Who are you?" he struggled to say, in his position it had become hard to breath.

"I'm sorry." was repeated. The pressure on his neck lifted slightly, but still not enough for Danny to make any significant changes in his position. The events that followed were, once again, too fast to comprehend.

The ghost had lifted her arm completely from Danny neck and pushed him in the air. She drew her arm backwards and shot it into his back, just below his shoulder blades. As soon as she made contact with Danny's back, pain exploded within his spine. It crawled and tugged at his muscles, immobilizing him.

Danny crumpled on the ground and screamed. He fought the pain with every fiber of his conscious mind, he screamed again. It was an inhuman cry that echoed in the school and could be heard clearly as far as outside the building. The few students and teachers left in the building after hours stopped in their tracks, listening in fear, wondering what kind of barbaric creation could possibly make such a sound.

Lying on the ground, Danny clutched his sides in a fruitless effort to easy the intolerable pain in his back. With one hand he raised himself to all fours, all the while screaming, all the while battling the pain. The more he resisted, the more intense the pain became. Once again he crumpled to the floor, but that time, he did not get back up.

Soon Danny found himself slipping in to unconsciousness, it was welcomed, but he still resisted. Some instinct that lay deep within soul, told him to stay awake. But he couldn't, it became too much to bare and he finally slipped. The screaming stopped after his mind croaked out one final thought, _What's going on?_

As if to signal him fainting, he transformed back in to Danny Fenton.

The ghost walked up to Danny nervously, she had to act quickly, before his body changed. She gingerly touched the boy's side and rolled him over on his back. She carefully unzipped his suit down to his belly button. From a silk pouch that hung at her waist, she removed a small blue, four pointed gem. She held it in her palm and looked at it one final time. The upper and lower points were just over one three centimeters apart and the four side points were two centimeters apart. If you looked at it from the top, it would be a perfect square. She gripped her hand around the gem so three slim slivers between her fingers was all that could be seen of it. Then, more gingerly than before, she placed the gem on Danny's stomach. With the index and middle finger of each hand she touched the gem and then pressed her thumbs together, creating a triangle. Closing her eyes, she imbued the gem with some of the ancient power she possessed. The ghost opened her eyes to watch as the gem sank halfway down in to Danny's muscles and stayed.

She rezipped his suit and departed, confident he would wake before anyone would find him.

Danny groggily woke with a hoarse groan, raising a hand to rub his forehead. A sharp yelp escaped his lips an aching spasm twisted within his back muscles and spine. Along with the pain, a flood of memories washed trough his mind, reminding him of his recent ghostly confrontation. He shot in to a sitting position, instantly regretting it. His back throbbed and ached, the thumps of pain intensified with movement. He bit back a yelp as he fell on his hand for support.

"Did it come from down here?" a muffled voice spoke. "I dunno', it's the only place we haven't checked yet." Another said. A third spoke "To be honest, I don't want to meet whatever thing that can scream like that."

Danny's eyes widened and he stared in the direction of the voices. Instinctively, he turned invisible. Danny decided that he probably had little chance of flying out, so he stayed. His back protested to his sitting position, so he lay back down and carefully turned his head in the direction of the voices. Many more people had joined the conversation. It was hard to tell how many there were, but Danny guessed it was probably the better part of the school faculty. Many of them insisted that they call professional ghost hunters, and that they retreat. Others said they needed to check if any students were hurt.

Bodies moved in to view, and Danny saw he had been right. The principal was there, he also recognized some of his teachers too, the janitor was there and other adults besides. Mister Lancer walked in front of the group and proclaimed "I don't see anything here." The others, not very eager to stay, offered no argument. The relived group left a still invisible Danny on the floor.

Danny waited a few seconds after the last person had rounded the corner before he deemed it safe to turn visible again. Ha carefully listened for the door, knowing that would signal his complete privacy in the vast basement room. The voices grew fainter, then nonexistent. Just after that, he heard the slam of the heavy door.

Danny breathed a sigh relief and allowed a small smile to cross his face. For only a few seconds he granted himself calmness. With a grunt of effort, the young half ghost reached in to his pocket and retrieved his phone. It hurt to move his arm and shoulder, but it was almost nothing compared to what he had suffered moments prior. Danny held the phone over his face and flipped through his contacts, he pressed the name he was looking for, _Jazz_.

It rung two times before she picked up "Hello?" she said. The connection was unstable so her voice was grainy, but understandable.

"Don't freak out." Danny said immediately with his painfully hoarse voice "There was a ghost fight. Right now I'm in the school basement. My back was hurt real bad, I need you come and get me." He quickly explained.

Swallowing her sudden worry, Jazz said "Where in the basement?"

"With the meat." Danny responded.

She sighed "Can you walk?"

"No, maybe, I don't know." Danny stuttered.

"Right," Jazz bit back another sigh "your gunna' need to get out of the meat locker on you own. The teachers lock the door so I can't come all the way down. But I can meet you outside to door. See you in twenty?"

"Thanks, see you in twenty." Danny smiled as the line died. He let his hand sink back down on the ground and closed his eyes. The half ghost sucked in a deep breath of air, held it, then let it escape through his nose. He repeated this motion several times, calming and readying himself for the impending agony.

After seven soothing minutes had passed, Danny decided it was time to get up to leave. With a final deep breath, he bolted up to his feet, hoping that if he got it over with quickly, his muscles would not hurt as much.

Quite promptly, his body screamed protests and demanded urgent release. Danny growled angrily from behind clenched teeth and doubled forward. In an effort to stay upright he rested his hands on his knees. Once again he took a break to breath and calm his thumping heart. "Alright Fenton, time to walk." he told himself.

Growling again, he heaved himself up to stand strait. To his delight, there was a decided difference in pain between standing and walking, yet the levels were still high enough to make him stagger slightly as he moved toward the exit.

When he final reached to door, Danny was panting heavily. He leaned head against the wall, leaving his arms to hang loosely at his sides. Like this he stayed until he heard his sisters voice pressing through from the other side of the door.

"Danny?" she whispered with some frenzy lacing the edge of her voice "Danny? You there?"

"Yeah I'm here, hang on a sec." He answered. With another labored movement, he phased through the door and landed in to the waiting arms of his sister. When she saw him, she paled. His skin was colorless and clammy, all his major veins stood out and showed their colors with a sickly flourish.

"Danny," she gasped "I know you said there was a fight. But" she paused, completely taken back "this, this is" she faltered.

"Let's just go home. I'll explain in the car" He said and looked up at her. She gasped again, his eyes had become bloodshot and slightly puffy. In her opinion, it looked like he had been awake crying for several hours in to the night. With a shaky breath, the young adult gathered the little inner resolve left to her after the site of Danny and said "Ok little brother, time to go."

"Just go." he insisted. In the privacy of this mind he thought that he may have been a little short and demanding of his sister, but he also reasoned that he could take that liberty, considering his present condition.

With the utmost gentleness from both of them, Jazz wrapped her brother's arm over her neck and forced allowed him to use her body as a crutch. It was like this that the two siblings slowly made their way up the looming staircase. As they climbed, so did the pain in Danny's back. He grit his teeth and grunted, trying to be as quiet as possible. Over the past year of ghost hunting, his pain tolerance had hardened considerably. Although this level of misery was once again to much, so once again, he slipped in to blissful oblivion.

When Jazz noticed that Danny's body lazily sagged against her own, she stopped and leaned herself against the railing. Another sharp sense of worry washed over her as she looked down. "Little brother?" she asked and repositioned herself so she could look at Danny's face "Little brother?" She asked again. Studying his face she decided that he had fallen unconscious again. The tired girl huffed out a slightly exasperated sigh and continued up the steps, now with the full weight of her brother solely her burden.

For the second time that day Danny woke with hoarse groan. For the second time that he shot upright and for the second time he regretted it and fell back down.

The young ghost hybrid lay in his bed and stared at the celling of his bedroom. The more his back hurt, the more he felt like an old man. However it was not this feeling of misplaced aging that annoyed him the most. The majority of his frustration lay in the pain itself, or specifically, the lack of healing. Danny had time and time again been shot in to ground, buildings and in to lockers during his many confrontations. It had hurt him of course, but he had always healed quickly, especially if he had sustained the injury as a ghost.

Danny looked out the window, sparing a grimace as a ripple of pain rolled through his spine. Outside, the sky had turned a dark indigo, sprinkled with the uncountable stars of the Milky Way. He sighed and continued to stare out the window, not willing to turn his head back again.

Many throbbing, silent moments passed in this way. Danny lay alone in his room, breathing deeply and waiting for the inevitable family member to eventually enter his room. Said inevitable family member was, thankfully, Jazz.

She cracked open his door and stared at her brother for a moment. Just as she was about to leave Danny spoke up "That you Jazz?" he asked, his voice almost completely recovered from it hoarseness. His sister jumped, obviously not expecting him to be up so soon. Immediately she rushed over to her brother's side and crouched down by his bed, meeting his eyes. Her smile was warm, but troubled "Hey little brother." She said affectionately "Don't worry about Mom and Dad. I told them you fell off the climbing rope in gym and hurt you your back. And I managed to keep them using and of their inventions to 'help you get better'" She chuckled lightly, using air quotations. Danny smiled and opened his mouth to thank her, but he was cut off "Sam and Tucker are downstairs, you want I should sent them up?" At the mention of his friend's names, Danny remembered their plans.

Once again he opened his mouth and was once again the tired boy was stopped. This time by Sam's doing, who now stood in the doorway to Danny's bedroom "Jazz, you ok? You didn't come down so-" she broke off and rushed to join Jazz by Danny's side, Tucker in tow. "Danny," she exclaimed crouching down like Jazz "how are you foaling?"

"Everything hurts." came his bitter reply.

"It is complete." said woman her overseer "The change was accepted and now the gem is implanted." She stood in her overseer's brightly lit chamber.

"Good. How long until his ghost powers start to defect?" The overseer, a man, asked matter of factually. He sat in his high chair, studying the hovering holographic screens in front of him. With a flick of his hand the screens display changed.

"It's hard to say. His different powers require. Other factors will include how often he uses his various powers and how much he relies in them, or thinks he does." She answered. He looked up from his work. "Which ones will be the first?"

"Flying and ectoplasm based powers, such as beams shields. She answered, they should be completely gone within one Earthly month." She reported.

The overseer leaned back in his chair, thinking. He entertained his fingers together and rested his elbows on the arm rests of his chair. His pondering was interrupted by the nervous voice from the other in the room "Is it really" she paused, still debating whether to finish her sentence. "necessary to keep him in the dark."

"I don't believe it's necessary, but for his sake, it might be best to let him discover the changes for himself. Yet, Daniel is primarily your responsibility. The ultimate decision of how to tell him is yours." He answered smoothly. She nodded and departed, deciding she needed to keep a closer eye on Danny.

**WwOoOoOoOoOoHh Ominous cliffhanger-esk ending.**

** Allright, so that's the first chapter yal. Lemmie' know how you like it, I love feedback of all kinds, both good and bad.**

** And yes, I gave Tucker a middle name. He just always seemed like Malcolm to me.**

** Anywho, I might not be updating this story quite as much as the other one. It's more fun to write, but I want the other one finished first.**


End file.
